Percy Jackson and the Pirates of the Caribbean
by TheSadLoveOfLuna
Summary: What happens when the two worlds meet? Percy is sent to the world of pirates, but meets Davvy Jones instead after being kicked out of the black pearl. Why did Poseidon appear in Jack's dreams? Who will be sent to his ship? Rated T for words!
1. 1 : And there my vacation goes

1 : And there my vacation goes

PERCY's POV

Okay, I think I should tell you that I'm a half blood, half human, half god.  
I'm not a normal teenager, even in demigod world. I'm a child of Poseidon, and I wasn't supposed to be born. I exists, so well duh. A lots of strange things could happen to me. Possibly a hellhound running at me with top-speed, extremely mad.

I did not expect to find myself in a ocean, and my awesome ocean power was just giving me strange locations that I could NOT understand. My summer vacation just started, and I was going to go to camp, but I just had to be sent to whole another place with a bright 'flash', no warning, no message and a lots of headache.

Anyways, back to myself. The fact that I was in the ocean with no life saving supplies didn't bother me. I could breathe underwater and control the water - etc, etc. So I was safe. Was I right? No. So I found a huge black ship towering over me, and it was about to crush me. I dived in, willed the water to carry me deep into the water to prevent myself from being crushed. However, when I came up to the surface, the ship was still there. Annoyed, I was about to dive in again when a pair of strong, muscular arms warped itself around me and started pulling me up. I struggled in terror, but managed to get me wet in last second. What was going on? When I was pulled out of the water, I slumped, suddenly tired. Then I was thrown on to the deck of a ship.

"OUCH!"

I growled as I sat bolt upright. Grimacing in pain, I wanted the curse of Achilles for once and for last. I managed to study my surroundings. Dozens of people were gathered around me, some frowning, some nervous, some furious, some confused.

"Who are you, kid?"  
"Me?"

Seeing no one else around, I muttered some words in ancient greek. Putting on my 'I-Am-Innocent' face, I answered,

"I am Percy Jackson."  
"Percy Jackson?"

I nodded. One of them snarled.

"Never heard of you."

Okay, so they were not demigods. I frowned. Then what? I decided a question wouldn't hurt me.

"What are you guys?"  
"We are pirates."

The small, thin man answered if it was obvious. 'Pirates,' I thought. 'Things are getting stranger every second..' My gears turned. I was definitely not Annabeth, so I thought of a simple way. 'It would be better if I can leave the ship,' I murmured to myself, 'And contact father.' Perfect. I was thinking of some ways to jump off the ship, when somebody intended to do it for me.

"Why don't we throw him back into the sea?"

YES! I wanted to yell in happiness and do a happy dance when a pirate jabbed his finger at me and growled.

"-He can be a spy from the enemy."

That comment made my eyes burn with anger. A SPY? Me, Perseus Jackson? I was about to make a comment, only be cut off by other pirates nodding. I shuddered in rage. I yelled.

"Oh yeah, and why don't I sink your ship and drown you? Because I don't want to! That also means,"

I left the end of the sentence linger in the air for a second, wanting a deep impact.

"I can do it whenever I want."

Well, I should say that I expected them to scream, bow, or both. They simply snickered and started to bind my hands behind my back.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!"

My hands reached for Riptide, but stopped. They were mortals. Dirty, ignorant, but mortal. I groaned. Thanks to my ADHD, I started kicking and cursing. I got a lucky shot, but that was all. I was thrown back into the ocean.

'Hey fishes,'

I tried mental-talking with sea animals. Bunch of them responded to me.

'Wanna free my hands?'

Excited chattering came from some of them, and I was freed after a few minutes. I sighed (How did I sigh in underwater? I don't know.) and swam to the bottom and sat.

Now what do I do?

.

Well this is my first fan fiction. REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. 2 : Demigods to rescue!

2 : Demigods to rescue!

**JACK P.O.V**

****Disturbingly I, Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, was having a dream. Which was far from good. The dream went like this.

_~ . ~ . ~ . (Dream) ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . _

_I was eating a fish. It was delicious. Enjoying the fish, I hummed, until the floor literally_blew up.

_"What the-"_

_A man appeared, who I instantly recognized. _

_"Lord Poseidon."_

_I said, kneeling. But Poseidon didn't look happy at all._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!"_

_Poseidon roared. I asked, confused._

_"What? What son?"_

_"MY son, Percy Jackson, you IDIOTS! How DARE you throw him overboard!"_

_"I don't know what you're talking ab- Oh, that boy? With black hair and green eyes? Shouting out crazy things?"_

_"YES."_

_He growled, and I flinched. _Oh gods, oh gods oh gods.

_"Uh... I'll immediately find him-"_

_"No need. _Others _will find him, Sparrow. But, _this _time, you will _greet _them, UNDERSTOOD?"_

_"Yes, yes, lord."_

_"Good."_

_Still looking pissed, he disappeared in flash of light._

_ ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ ( End of the Dream) . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ _

__I sat up bolt upright. Scent of rum and sea lingered in my noes. I shook my head and sat up, and listened carefully for any sign of arrival.. of those 'Others'. And I heard crews screaming. I ran out, and I saw a bunch of ... Kids. They all held weapons, and most of them looked deadly. A short black haired, startling-blue eyed girl stepped forward.

"Where is Percy?"

She growled. I flinched. She was sending me a death glare, and it was pretty scary. Blonde haired girl stood next to her. She also snapped.

"Yeah, WHERE THE HADES IS PERCY!"

I stood mute. Damn, she also was creepy! With those grey eyes...

"I DO NOT WANT A STUPID SPEECHLESS PIRATE, I WANT FREANKIN' PERSEUS JACKSON NOW! OR I'LL SEND YOU TO TARTARUS PERSONALLY WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"Okay, lady, first, no offense, but you have anger management issues. Second, WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

She did, although she looked enraged enough to kill. I paced on the deck, studying the kids. There were many, all right, but looked like they would be slaughtered in a second they even had their swords out. I stopped.

"So, you are here to find your friend?"

"Yep."

"Then go on, what are you waiting for?"

They didn't even budge. I rolled my eyes.

"Lads, standing there is gonna do nothing for finding your friends."

"Yeah, we know that, guys! Plan Seaweed brain!"

And they just jumped off the ship! I gaped. What the-

**ANNABETH P.O.V**

****As we jumped off the ship, I heard many cries of alarm and shouts. I smirked. Take that. We landed on hippocampies, and we were heading to... Whatever. According to Lord Poseidon, they knew where to go. When Clarisse asked why, he said smugly, 'Because Percy is my son.' And we decided to shut up. I sighed and leaned on the horse's neck. The titan war had just ended, and Percy, my boyfriend, disappeared with nothing. First, we thought he was sleeping, but he was not in his cabin. So we searched all over the camp, and he was not there. When we told the gods, oh, their reactions was hilarious.

(Hera) "NOOO! My plan!"

(Zeus) "Oh, finally!"

(Poseidon) "What? Percy? Oh my us, why him?"

(Hades) "I think I'm happy."

(Athena) "YES! The sea scum disappeared!"

(Dionysus) "Great, I didn't like Perry Johanna anyways."

(Ares) "My soon-to-be-punching bag is gone? Shit."

(Hermes) "(Sob) No... Not like Luke.."

(Apollo) "Perseus Jackson gone

The gods are going mad

Oh I'm so awesome."

(Artemis) "Well he was a boy... Apollo, shut up!"

(Aphrodite) "Percabeth! No!"

(Hephaestus) "Excuse me, who was that?"

(Demeter) "That boy needed more cereal."

And they were arguing. Poseidon turned to human size and told camp half blood to help saving his son, and now we were here. My Hippocampi stopped and neighed. We were here.

* * *

So, did you like it? I'm gonna put more percabeth! REVIEWS!


End file.
